


B&E and Blind Little Brothers

by SamTheGreatandPowerful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheGreatandPowerful/pseuds/SamTheGreatandPowerful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That address is real, it is a cemetery in Lawrence, KS.</p></blockquote>





	B&E and Blind Little Brothers

One thing Dean did not expect when he went to (read; broke into) Sam's apartment was a German Shepherd to start barking. He was so startled that he ended up tripping over the dog in an attempt to either flee from or find the dog. He wasn't quite sure. But he tripped over the dog, and crashed into a table, shouting in pain. Yeah, he could suddenly see why so many people had guard dogs. Another thing he did not expect was the blonde. A blonde woman about twenty one, twenty two years old, and holding a shotgun pointed straight at him.

"Whoa!"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Dean. I'm looking for Sam."

"Why?" She hadn't lowered the gun, actually she had. Instead of being pointed at his face, it was now pointed at his, well at an area significantly lower than his face.

"He's my brother!" Dean was more worried about his bits than finding Sam at the moment.

"Ever hear of this thing called 'morning', ya know, it has light and reasonable hours to go see one's brother?"

"Jess?" Came a voice from down the hall. "What's going on? What time is it?"

"You have a brother named Dean?" The woman, Jess apparently, called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, why?"

"He enjoy breaking at unreasonable hours?"

"Jayda." The German Shepherd left the room and went to where ever Sam was. Why did he call the dog? Sam came into he room, holding onto a harness that the dog, Jayda, had on.

"Dean?" Sam said, as if he couldn't see Dean standing right in front of him. But he could, couldn't he? Dean was starting to think something was going on.

"Hey Sammy!"

"Date of birth?"

"January twenty ninth nineteen-seventy-nine."

"Mother's maiden name and home address."

"Campbell, 1517 east fifteenth street Lawrence, Kansas."

"Grandfathers name?"

Come on, come on, Dean thought, I should know this one. "Samuel Campbell, you were named after him."

"Dean, couldn't you have come oh, I dunno, at a reasonable hour?"

"This is reasonable!"

"It's before my alarm goes off, this is not reasonable."

"Whatever, Bitch."

"Jerk."

**Author's Note:**

> That address is real, it is a cemetery in Lawrence, KS.


End file.
